The Office
by Lunar Legends
Summary: Where do all the Super Smash Brothers, or sisters, go if they are rejected to join the fray or have been fired? The Office, of course! Oneshot.


**A/N: This has been sitting around my computer FOREVER! But now I have finally decided to publish it. Enjoy The Office, because I sure as hell did! Oh yeah, there are a lot of references to my other story here. You don't really need to read the other story to get them... I think...**

**A/O/N: Try and guess who all the characters mentioned in this story are. I dare you!**

**Disclaimer: All characters mentioned in this story are copyright by all their respectable owners and creators.**

* * *

**S**omewhere in Smashville, Nintendo land… A small, old building stood in the middle of nowhere. The pale white paint was chipping of and one of the windows was boarded shut because it had been broken but never was fixed. The old brown roof had a medium-sized hole in it. The rest of the roof was also old and always looked ready to collapse any second. As for the door; it was a plain wooden door with rusted hinges. It always made an eerie squeaking sound when it was opened and had a habit of slamming shut on its own. Some said it was haunted, all others said it was old.

Atall orangey-brown-haired figure wearing a light purple cape approached the building, a suit case in his hand and a map in the other. Setting the suitcase down, he glanced at the picture of a large building with sparkling white paint, a golden door, crystal windows and a rainbow in the corner of the sky. Looking up from the picture at the horrid sight that lay before him, he sighed, shrugged, lifted up his suitcase and headed towards the old building.

Once the figure came to the entrance of the building, he saw an old wooden sign on the wall next to the door. He glanced at the faded, chicken-scratch writing. It read:

"**HELLO! WELCOME TO THE SUPER SMASH BROTHERS UNEMPLOYMENT OFFICE! IF YOU HAVE BEEN FIRED FROM YOUR SMASHING CAREER, THEN PLEASE ENTER! IF NOT, TURN AROUND AND HAVE FUN DUKING IT OUT! THANK YOU!**

**THE OFFICAL SUPER SMASH BROTHERS BOARD OF SMASHING"**

Having no other real choice, the figure gammed his map into his pocket, reached out to the old, rusted doorknob and slowly opened the door…

* * *

**T**he inside of the place looked no better than the outside. Chipping paint, a leaky ceiling, obvious bad plumbing, a putrid smell… This place was wore than death itself!

Glancing around the room, the figure who just entered the room saw three other reject Brawlers playing cards at a low coffee table. One of the rejects was an imp-like creature with a rock-helmet and orange hair tied back into a ponytail. The second one was a tall man in a blue suite with spiky black hair, like a porcupine. The third was a raccoon wearing a blue apron that had a white leaf on it.

Continuing to look around the room, the figure who just entered spotted a young girl with dark pink hair wearing a light blue dress sleeping on a torn-up couch, a purple vampire kid reading an old magazine, and a young boy with a pilot's hat and red goggles playing a GameBoy Advanced SP.

"May I healp you, sir?" a small voice with a very cheesy New Pork City accent asked from behind a desk with a glass window barrier.

Turing to see the woman, the figure nodded and carried his suitcase over to the desk.

Upon coming close enough to see who the woman was, the figure realized she wasn't even a woman at all… Well technically she wasn't. No. She was a robot! She had jet-black hair tied up in a bun on the top of her head. Her arms were bronze, somewhat looking like a normal arm, but her hands were just two metal claws that snapped as she talked. She had two milky-white eyes that didn't blink and a red mouth, looking like lipstick from a distance. As for the rest of her body? It looked like a very small, bronze dress, but she had no legs at all. Instead she had a little rocket that kept her in mid-air.

"Name?" she asked, her claws snapping as she talked.

"R-Roy," the figure answered.

"Fired or rejected?"

"Fired."

"Fired from?"

"Super Smash Brothers Melee."

"I see," the robot woman said, taking out a piece of paper from a drawer behind her desk. "Well you'll need to fill out this form then." Handing Roy the paper, she also handed him a pen and added, "Take your time, dearie, 'cause you're probably gonna be here awhile." The robot woman then turned and flew off to a file cabinet.

Roy nodded unhappily and took a seat in an old, torn-up green chair near the other three rejects who were playing cards.

"Ha ha!" the raccoon laughed, laying his cards on the table. "Read 'em and weep, fellas!"

"OBJECTION!" the man in the blue suit yelled.

The imp slapped her face and rolled her eyes.

Trying to ignore the others, Roy clicked the end of his pen and started to fill out the form.

"**NAME: **Roy

**AGE: **It's a secret to everybody

**GENDER: **Male (DUH)

**GAME(s) FROM: **Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi

**EVER IN A SMASH BROTHERS GAME: **Yes

**WHICH ONE (IF IN ONE): **Super Smash Brothers Melee

**PLEASE WRITE WHY YOU WISH TO JOIN/BE REHIRED**: …"

Roy quickly scribbled down his answer to why he wanted to be rehired and quickly ran over to the main desk where the robot girl was. He slammed his paper down on the desk and said "Here's my sheet! Can I be in Brawl now!?"

The robot woman glared at Roy before she took the paper and read it. "Well sir…" she said, her claws snapping even while she held the paper. "I don't think you'll be joining the fray anytime soon."

"WHAT!?" Roy gasped, causing the pink-haired girl to wake up and everyone else look at him. "Why not!?"

"Welllllllllllll… After reading your background profile, and why you want to be in Brawl, I really think you should stay put…"

"WHY!?"

Shoving a paper right in his face, the robot woman said fiercely, "Well it says here you tried to take over Smashville using the bosses from the Space Sub to imprison everyone in a mansion that originally was meant for all famous Pokeman trainers. It also says here that in Melee your moves were cheap knock-offs of Martha's and Link's. People complained that you were slow and your moves were cheap. Plus no one had even heard of you."

"B-but--" Roy stammered, obviously flabbergasted. "Marth is just like me! A-and he's in Brawl! And that Pit guy--"

"People know him," answered the robot woman, drawing back Roy's profile and settling it on her desk. "Besides, he is one cute little angel… Sorry, hun. But you might want to make yourself comfortable… Because unless you can somehow manage to talk with Mr. Miyamoto or hack the game that has already been out for months, you aint goin' anywhere…"

Roy, still flabbergasted was about to say something when a hand fell onto his shoulder. "Come on," a young girl's voice said to him. "Let me show you around, because you're gonna be here a looooooooooooong time…"

_End..._

* * *

**A/O/N: Did you guess who all the characters are? No? Well I'll tell you. The characters in this story are:**

**The imp-creature: Midna** _(The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess)_

**The spiky-haired man: Phoenix Wright** _(The Phoenix Wright series)_

**The raccoon: Tom Nook **_(The Animal Crossing series)_

**The pink-haired girl: Princess Kumatora **_(Mother 3)_

**The boy with red goggles: Razz **_(Pyschonauts)_

**The robot woman: ****InterpreTOR **_(Mother 3)_


End file.
